kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/News Box
Phantomhive Times: Forum Broadcast Edition: Did you know that our news channel, Phantomhive Times, is coming to the and will be updated monthly? Read our very first news report here! One of its segments will allow you to get to know the main editors here better. For the purpose of that segment, we have established a poll down below. Please vote! SEND US YOUR QUESTIONS VIA GOOGLE FORM! Who do you want to get to know better? C. Phantom MasterLau Tsuminohime * Manga Mission: Introducing our first ever interactive game: ♚''MANGA MISSION: THE INTRODUCTION (INTERACTIVE GAME)♚ Play now! Navigate to this thread for more information! * '''Best of 2015 Awards': It's that time of the year again! Brainstorm for the Best of 2015 Awards here! The voting period has begun: Best Revelation/Plot Twist, Best Funny Scene, Best Action Scene, Best Emotional Scene, Best Chapter, and Best Character! VOTE NOW! * Translations: Starting with Chapter 109, Yen Press will be translating the latest chapters of the Kuroshitsuji manga just as they are being released in Japan! Discuss the exciting news here! More info is available here! * Anime Film: A Kuroshitsuji anime film has been green-lit! Read about the news and discuss it here! * Important Notice: This wiki no longer accepts images in .jpg format; such images will be promptly deleted, without question. Always upload images of high quality, i.e. in .png format. Existing .jpg images on this wiki will eventually be replaced by their .png alternatives. * Character Popularity Poll: View the results for the official character popularity poll of Kuroshitsuji here. Discuss the results here! * November 19: Chapter 110 of the Kuroshitsuji manga has been released. * Book of Murder: Discuss the two-part OVA "Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder," which is based on the fifth arc Phantomhive Manor Murders, here! * Did you know?: Since December 2013, Kuroshitsuji Wiki has a Twitter account! We will keep you updated with the latest news about the Wiki and the series itself! Follow us: @BlackButlerWiki You can submit poll suggestions via Google Form! Please click here to try it out! For more information regarding this matter, please refer to this thread. discussions that are inactive for a period of two weeks or more will be closed. This is currently an informal rule that will eventually be incorporated into our policies; for the time being, it will simply be enforced. A huge image readjustment stage is underway to facilitate the usage of Image Galleries. Images will be processed and deleted if they are duplicates, have poor quality, and/or serve no point to the articles. There will be various red links, and hopefully replacements of standard quality will be uploaded soon. For profiles having red links, the users that have uploaded those images have not been actively contributing for roughly a period of two months or more. * The manga is still ongoing; it is currently in the Blue Cult Arc. The anime has completed its third season, Book of Circus. * Please consider contributing to the Missions. They are aimed at improving the articles of this site. The Revision & Reference, Image, Manga, and Anime Missions are in need of active and dedicated helpers. * Please ensure you are familiar with 's policies, for they will be enforced. You can find them assembled at this link.